Unwanted memories
by Deathfighter8
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks after 80 years after escaping their past. Alice was hoping to start a new life after she lost her brother and husband, but runs into a figment of the past she never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my second story~. The charcters may be a bit OC, but that's because I cant really get their personality right..So Enjoy~! This is the prologue **

* * *

_"What...? We cant leave! Edward, Bella is your mate isnt she?!" I scowled at him and his annoying pacing...My brain couldnt comprehend this..leaving Bella..? She's my best friend...my world and dare if I say it...my mate. Jasper knows..he felt my emotions toward her.. The scowl slipped off my face when he stopped pacing. "This is EXACTLY why we have to leave! You cant see Bella as your mate Alice! She's mine and besides that it's too dangerous for us to be around her!" My eyes dropped into a glare...his mate? Bella wasnt his mate..he wouldnt be able to leave her if she was..and he wouldn't even let me say goodbye..._

_**~A week later~**_

_The vision hit me while I was painting. __"where's Alice...Why didn't she tell me goodbye Edward.? I know im not good enough, but I dont care. I want to see Alice! Alice will stay with me right..? If you have to leave then fine...just...don't take Alice away.." Her words trailed off. When she looked up again Edward was gone a note in his place "It will be as if we never existed.." I could feel her heart shatter. She took off into the woods, tripping over her clumsy feet, screaming for me instead of him.. "Alice...Alice please! Dont leave me alone Alice...Please! Im begging you!"__ The vision blurred away then...and I was left sitting there...crying tears I couldn't shed when Jasper found me._


	2. Chapter 2

**56 viewers already~ im so happy~~ and thanks to my reviewer..here's the next chapter as you requested! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Boss, there's a strange scent on our land..well in forks." My eyes narrowed, a bit deeper than the normal harshness I have acquired over the years. "The vampire we're tracking...?" Jake winced at the word, since I was the only one who used the actually term instead of the insulting nicknames around here. "No, it's different...much different...its almost like the Cullens are back.." The wave of rage hit me stronger than the first time I changed And it took everything I had not to shift right then. They had the gall to return after what they did.. Very well..I can play this game much better now. "Bring them here. I want to have a pack meeting with them...maybe establish a new alliance..err truce." Jake looked at me skeptically, as if I lost my mind..which I probably had long ago.. "Alright...anything else Bells..?" I felt myself grin as the thought crossed my mind. "All pack members need to be here..in human form..and the Cullens may not know that I am Bella Swan." I watched as he nodded and ran off.

**_~Three hours later~_**

Their scent hit me before I saw them and the wolves shifted uneasily. Carlisle was the first to arrive, hand in hand with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were close to follow. Then my heart stopped..because she was the last one..Alice, but she wasnt the Alice I remembered so vividly...the Alice that I found out was my imprint..this Alice...was dead..there was no life in her eyes, only a deep sorrow. "Excuse me...you're the alpha correct miss..?" Jake elbowed my ribs and I snarled "WHAT?!" My eyes were intensely focused on Jake. "The head leech was talking to you." I blinked and turned my attention to Carlisle and the rest of them and I ended up speaking with out thinking. "Is Jasper and Edward hiding for a sneak attack or something.? I'll have you know I'll tear Edwards fucking head off." Watching them freeze was rewarding, but I was mostly glad that Alice's full attention was turned to me. "Well..so much for not drawing attention..Dont you remember..the Voultori told us that they were dead sixty years ago." Fuck...I did forget. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Right...well seems that ideas dead.. Im Bella Swan... Alpha of this pack.. Only out of kindness am I saying that its good to see you again.. Not that it matters, since I obviously wasnt important to any of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**195 readers in two chapters and three followers..thanks so much! **

* * *

The darkness receded as I heard the alpha speak..she intrigued me, but I didnt bother focusing on her..until she brought up Jasper and Edward..her voice was filled with hatred..a strong hatred. When she said that name my eyes lightened and filled with tears I couldnt shed..was this some sort of cruel joke.. Bella...my Bella was human..Im pretty sure she was anyways, but that last vision I had of her blurred out of sight towards the end.. The alpha did bare a strong resemblence to Bella...but this didnt seem right.. Every time I had searched for Bella in my visions I came up blank..as if she didnt exist. After seventy years I stopped trying to look...and accepted that she was gone. Since we left I've trapped in my own darkness. Nothing was enjoyable anymore...not without Bella.. If this alpha was really Bella.. Then what was I supposed to do.. These shapeshifters have one person they love..and that's their imprint..and by the way that one of the female wolves clung to her made it obvious that they were mates... "Finally quiet now huh...Im not saying that I'll forgive you, but I dont mind making an alliance with you." Bella didnt seem to acknowledge the other wolves' disagreement and she kept her eyes on me at all times, a softness in them that only my Bella could hold with me, but my eyes were on the girl clinging to her. She was tall and muscular with copper skin, like all the wolves had, but her style was different. Her eyes were a dark flaming crimson that seemed to flicker and change color like fire in the middle with an arctic blue rim; and her hair was shoulder-length deep crimson. She didnt have the same tattoo on her arm like the others. Instead she had a phoenix tattoo that looked like a burn. "What the Hell are YOU looking at you fuckin parasite?!" I blinked in a human-like manner when she snarled at me. "Oh...I...sorry..you two..look good together is all.." My voice was soft since I hadnt used it in a while and Esme looked at me with a satisfied, surprised smile. "_Excuse Me?!"_ Bella hid a grin and Jacob busted out laughing. "Damn shorty. I dont remember you bein this funny when we met last." That did it for her, a smile broke out across Bella's face that exposed her canines. "Alice..sweety this is my sister Phoenix.. We adopted her a few days ago after a vampire coven burnt down her home and killed her pack..Phoenix..this is the girl I told you about..Alice Cullen." I had a feeling she wanted to say more, but she didnt...I felt myself smile for the first time in a long time. "Im glad to be back home..and exstatic that you're alive Bella." Bella then did something that surprised everyone...she crossed over me in three long strides, pulled me into a hug, and inhaled my scent as if she were still human. "Im extremely happy that you're back Alice..I missed my best friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent posted..I've sick and all so..anyways heres the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I could feel my packs' eyes on me, but at this moment I didnt care. My mate smelt so delicious...like the freshest of roses and a deep, rich chocolate. I nuzzled her hair and inhaled the sweet scent for a moment longer before putting my emotionless mask back on and pulling away from her. " Lets go Jake..." I turned to look at my sister, the guarded look she had was stronger than ever. "Phoenix..I need you to punish Kyle and Jay for not following my orders..Ill let Sky and Ice off for now since they're new to this." I watched as she nodded and ran off. "What happened to the other members Bella..?" I sent a sharp look to Carlisle which cut off his question. "Edward and Jasper dragged them into a war against the Voultori. Sam and the others are dead. Im lucky Jacob stayed by my side and the others hadnt shifted yet.. As for Phoenix...we hadnt found her yet." Carlisle got that look in his eyes that he used to get when he was analyzing something. "Phoenix...doesnt smell the same as your pack..she smells like incense and cinnamon..is she a shifter as well..?" I winced as I pondered his question. "Phoenix...is a special kind of shapeshifter. She has..powers much like the extra abilities that vampires get...but we arent sure how she got them. Id ask, but its a touchy subject for her." Jake shrugged as if this wasnt news to him, but Carlisle looked amazed. "She follows your orders when you arent technically her Alpha?" I sighed and turned away from him "so does Ice and im not technically his Alpha either..thats a different story though." He seemed to be mulling over what I said when a fierce howl pierced through the air and a snow white wolf with ice like eyes appeared into the clearing. I sighed and turned my attention to him. "Ice. These arent the vampires we were looking for..I know them so relax." I didnt use the alpha tone since he was usually the most levelheaded one, but I realized that was a huge mistake when he lunged...right at Alice.. The rage overcame me and I shifted faster than I ever had before. I didnt care about my life, but you're a fucking fool if you think you can hurt my mate.

* * *

**thats it for this chapter and again im really sorry I havent posted. Please try and read my other story "burning passion" it has no real relation to this story, but it presents my OC Phoenix much better than this story. I appreciate all the followers, favorites, and readers. Especially reviews. Please rate and review. Have a nice moment~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Im going to be starting another story soon and I would love for you guys to read it~. I wanted to thank all the people that reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story. I appreciate it guys~ well here we are~**

* * *

My wolf form was pretty impressive..I was larger than the others in my pack and my fur color was a deep chocolate brown (like my eyes) with black tips. Thats not currently important though. _I'm so sorry Bella! I saw the vampires a freaked...I only attacked out of impulse please forgive me..__** Relax Ice. Accidents happen, but you're lucky that your fangs got me instead of her or else I'd have to kill you. Now go back to phoenix and the others.**_I watched him run back with weary eyes before returning my attention to my imprint. "Oh my god...Bella are you alright...you're hurt.." I snorted and rolled my eyes this was nothing. Not to rag on Ice, but he could never injure me that badly. Seeing the look in her eyes I padded over and licked her face to show her I was fine. "Ew Bella! I dont want dog slobber on me." I gave a wolfy grin and my frame shook with laughter. Man I loved this girl. Glancing in the direction my pack went I huffed..I really didnt want to leave my mates side, but I had to head back soon. "Bella, your pack can live with us. I'd love to cook for them and I imagine you'd want to stay with them as much as you want to stay with Alice." I looked at Esme in surprise and ignored Rosalie's comment about the wet dog smell. It seemed like a great idea...alright. I nodded my head at her and turned to Alice looking completely serious. She seemed concerned so I lowered my head looked her dead in the eye...and licked her face before winking and sprinting to tell the pack the wonderful news.


End file.
